A KHSS of Origins
by Vedahzii
Summary: This is the origin chapters of my oc team KHSS. I hope you guys like it and I may do an actual story if enough people like it, or a may do it regardless, my fourth and final character of team KHSS is out now. Each reviled characters' bio will be on my profile RnR- Vedahzii
1. The Faunus' Origin

"What do you mean you're leaving?" said a little Faunus girl about the age of 7. She's 3 and a half feet tall, has silver hair, blue eyes, and a silver Dragon's tail that's as long as her leg.

"I'm leaving to become a huntsmen and help the tribe defend against the Grimm," a tall, 17 year old, Dragon Faunus replied while leaning on a tree in the middle of a forest a few days west of Vale. He knelt down to her level and said with a smirk, "Now Silon, you wouldn't want to be gobbled up by a Beowulf now would you?"

Silon looked down in defeat, "No Sahqo..." she replied

Sahqo is a Dragon faunus. He is 6 feet 7 inches tall, extremely well built, has short black hair with dyed red tips, his eyes color changes with his mood, calm brown, and has a long dragon tail, and a large pair dragon wings and has a small pair of horns. The tail is 6 feet long and about half a foot thick at the base of the tail, at the tip it is very small, less than an inch. Sahqo will use his tail as a weapon from time to time. His wings are large, the wingspan is 12 feet. The high of each wing is 6 feet and 2 inches. His horns are small and go back with his skull, the tops point upwards. The color of his wings and tale are red and black. The horns are black and have a slight segmentation to them. Sahqo's clothes are a black sleeveless shirt, long black pants, and black military boots. His armor is a dark red chest plate with one red shoulder plate, on the right side. Red greaves on his legs, and red gauntlets on his forearms. On his right arm is black chainmail, that go's up and connects to the chest plate. On the shoulder plate is his emblem is the tribe's dragon head. His facial features are slightly different. He has a slightly elongated snout and has a sharp row of teeth. He has patches of scales around his eyes and around the brow. He has patches of scales around his elbows and knees. His skin and scale color are slightly tanned.

"Now I'm not leaving yet. I still got two more day before I leave, and besides you got Ved here," said Sahqo trying to convince his little sister. "You didn't do this when Ved left?"

"Yeah but I was two, I wasn't saying full sentences till I was four," Silon crossed her arms over here chest and pouted. Sahqo got up from his kneeling position and rubbed her hair. He stopped and looked through her hair and found two bumps forming, "Looks like your horns are coming in," he said rubbing her hair again.

Silon put her hands on her head, "yeah but I want my wings to grow in"

"Well my wings grew in when I was about your age..."

"Sahqo!"

Sahqo turned to the call and saw a tribe scout. "What is it?" He said.

"You're father wants you and your brother to meet him in his tent," the Scot answered.

"alright," he agreed and turns to Silon, "go to mother and I'll play with you later," he rubbed her hair again and walked to his father's tent

Sahqo got to the outside of his father's tent where he saw his older brother, Ved, waiting for him.

Ved is as tall as Sahqo, has black hair, black wings and a long black tail. Ved looked ten years older the Sahqo. Ved saw Sahqo spread his arms out in joy, "Sahqo! So that scot did find you?" He'd ask with a laugh.

"Yes he did. Do you know why father has ask us to come?" Sahqo asked.

"Maybe." His brother answered. He looked around and whispered, "The scots say that a White Fang messenger has come in to ask the Sosdovah tribe to join the Fang."

Sahqo growled, "Father would never make the tribe join those fakes."

Ved sighed, "Just because they aren't pure blooded Faunus, doesn't mean that they are still Faunus."

Sahqo grumbled, "I know that, but they give Faunus like us a very bad name."

His brother laughed, "come on lets us not keep our father waiting."

Sahqo and Ved went in to there father's tent and saw there father "talking" to a White Fang member. Sahqo's father is a 7 foot tall giant with gold fated wings and tail, gray hair and carrying a dust staff. He wears robes that signify his Keeper status, and shows his power.

"Keeper Yuvon, listen to reason! All Faunus are endanger of humanity, they see us as nothing more then animals," the White Fang messenger said.

Yuvon stood over the small dog faunus, "Do not associate tribe Sosdovah with the White Fang. We are nothing like you," he turns to his sons, "ah my sons, please escort his man out of our camp, before he causes trouble" Yuvon asks his sons.

Sahqo and Ved walked to the White Fang member, "You can leave quietly or leave bleeding" Sahqo threatened.

The White Fang messenger threw his hands up in defeat and walked out with the two dragon brothers. "An entire tribe filled with pure blooded Dragon Faunus and not one cares about our cause," the White Fang messenger grumbled.

"Just keep moving" Ved ordered.

"Your tribe is full of soldiers, you should be fighting with us, not wondering endlessly," the messenger said.

"Yes, we got plenty of soldiers, but not everyone's a combatant. Some of our women don't fight and we have children who don't even have their wings yet. Now shut up and keep moving," Sahqo replied.

The camp is large, the tribe holds 100 proud tribes men and in the middle of a forest a few days west of Vale. The Keeper's tent is at the back of the camp. The camp is almost the size of a small town. When the 3 faunus reached the of the camp, the two brothers stop. "This is were we part ways, this is your first and final warning, don't come back," Sahqo warned.

The messenger shuck his head and walked to nearest White Fang camp a half day's walk away from the tribe's camp. The day was ending and Sahqo decided he would sleep after reporting to his father that the messenger has left.

In his father's tent Ved has left to see to his own family, and Sahqo is talking to Yuvon. "So you really are leaving..." Yuvon stated more than asked to Sahqo.

"Yes father, but not for another two days," Sahqo replied.

"I know... I'm just afraid of losing you," Yuvon said in a sad voice.

"Ved came back alright, Ozpin is a good man. He's asking more and more Faunus to join his school every year, and plus it will help the tribe out with the Grimm," his son stated while putting a hand on his father's shoulder. Yuvon laughed, "I guess you have a pint, my son."

Sahqo hugged his father and went to his tent. When he returned to his tent he was tackled to the ground. When he looked up he saw his sister, Silon, and her best friend, Sot, on his chest. Sot was the same age and was as tall as Silon, Sot had a white tail, and white hair. "Silon, Sot what are you doing?" He asked.

They both said, "We want to play."

Sahqo sighed, "Alright, can I get up first?"

"No" came the replied.

He sighed again and grabbed the back of both girls' shirts and lifted them to the air and got himself up while still holding the girls. "Now girls you do know it's late and I got to get to bad, I'll play with you two tomorrow. Deal?" Sahqo proposed.

"Okay..." was all that was heard and he put the girls down. "Come on let's see if we can get Ved to play," said Silon, and they ran off.

Sahqo chuckled and walked to his weapon Dragon's Rage and pick it up to sharpen and clean. Dragon's Rage is a 6 foot long black steel great sword that is a foot wide, 3 inches thick, with a 2 feet long oval grip. Has a hand guard that is a foot and a half long, that runs parallel with the grip. After an hour of that, he went to bed.

wwwwww

When he woke up he heard the war horn blowing saying that they are being attacked. Sahqo jumped up and got his gear on in record time, grabbed Dragon's Rage and ran to his father's tent. He saw his father giving orders to some warriors, Ved and a scot.

"how many of them boy?" said his father to the scot.

"at least 1,000 Keeper," he replied. "They'll surround us any minute keeper."

"Shit..." Yuvon looked to Ved, " Ved you and your wife get all non-combatants out of her. NOW!"

"Yes father!" Ved replied and ran.

"Father what is happening, are we being attacked and by who?" Sahqo asked.

Yuvon looked to Sahqo, "Yes my son, it seem the White Fang did not like my answer to their recruitment. If they can't have us no one will."

"Keeper what are you orders?" said the scot.

"Stand and fight, that is my order. Sahqo..." Yuvon looked at his son.

"Yes father?" He asked ready for the fight of his life.

"Run. Run and grab your sister and run to Beacon. Survive and take this with you," he gives a tome and his father silver locket.

"But father you-" he protested.

"No buts, just go!"

Sahqo looked at the tome and back to Yuvon, "Alright but I'm not leaving you empty handed." Sahqo pocketed the stuff and clapped his hands together and out in front of him. His Aura resonated out in bright red and forming a giant Nevermore size aura dragon came and stood in front of the 3. Sahqo turned to Yuvon, "Good luck father," and ran to find Silon.

Sahqo found Silon in his tent crying. She saw Sahqo and yelled, "Sahqo what's happening, where's father and Ved?!"

"We're under attack, father's fine and Ved evacuating non-combatants. Father send me to find you, because you'll be looking for me. Come on we're leaving." He commanded.

"What?!" Was all she said before Sahqo picked her up and ran out of the tent and eventually the camp. Silon saw the red aura dragon flying over head, breathing fire and eventually landing and exploding, taking at least a hundred White Fang.

"Sahqo where are we going?" She asked.

"Beacon."

They ran for hours heading east, towards Vale. They stoped for a short rest. Sahqo was looking for any White Fang soldier.

"Sahqo...?" Silon asked.

"yeah?" Sahqo replied breathing slightly heavy.

"What are we going to do if they finds us?"

"First, keep you safe. Second, kill everyone that gets in our way."

"Oh..."

He rubbed her hair to try and comfort her. They heard a twig snapped, Sahqo jumped up and grabbed his sword, "On my back now," he told her to. He felt Silon climb up on his back and he behind a large tree. They saw a White Fang soldier loudly walking through the forest, searching for them, and slowly coming their way. The soldier was eventually walking backwards towards them. When he was in rage, Sahqo pommled strike him on his head, knocking him out cold. Sahqo cheated his pols to see if he didn't kill him.

"d-did you kill him?" asked Silon.

"No, just knocked out" Sahqo replied and grabbed the soldier's side arm "You remember what father taught you about fire arms?"

"Yes, only aim if you intend to shoot, keep your finger off the trigger and aim small miss small" she answered.

"Good" he hands her the pistol, "be careful with it alright?"

"Alright" Silon got done and grabbed the pistol. Sahqo grabbed her hand and they slowly and quietly made their way east.

wwwwww

The sun is coming up by the time the neared the edge of the forest. "Hands were I can see them now!" a voice said behind them. Sahqo quickly clapped his hands together, before putting them up, Silon put her hands up as well. "Now turn around, slowly" they did as commanded. Sahqo was slowly raising his aura to deploy 3 wolf size aura dragons at the first sign of things going south. Sahqo saw 7 White Fang soldiers in front of him all with assault rifles, one of them had their sites on Silon, ready to shoot her if the order was given. In the middle was the leader of the group, "Ahhh look at what we got her boys. The Keeper's second eldest son and his youngest and only daughter. What a wonderful turn if events, and here we thought we got everyone."

"W-w-what do you mean?" Silon asked trying to hide behind Sahqo.

"Just what do you think? We killed and counted 98 over grown lizards. Unfortunately we're the only ones left" spoke the leader.

"What do you want, you would have killed us already if you didn't want something?" Sahqo demanded.

"Straight to the point, eh? It's a shame we have to kill you. We want Yuvon Sosdovah's journal, it holds the tribe's secrets passed down to Keeper to Keeper."

"If my father didn't have is on him, then he most likely burned it." Sahqo lied.

"Hmm... kill the girl" the leader order.

The next the Sahqo know was a gun shot and his sister screaming in pain. Sahqo unleashed his 3 aura dragons, tackling 3 soldiers before Sahqo rushed up to the leader and cleaving him in half. Sahqo's dragons blew up leaving 2 injured and one scared shitless. Sahqo charged at the closes one and sliced him in two. One came from behind him, but Sahqo caught him by using his tail. Sahqo swigs his to the ground a couple of times and throws him to a far tree and hearing a most satisfying thud. The last was on the ground trying to escape the beast. Sahqo grabbed by the leg, pulled the man towards him and plugged his sword into his opponent's chest.

When everything was over Sahqo ran to his sister and dropped his weapon next to her. She was still alive but bleeding heavily. The bullet went through her left lung and out the back, she was deathly pale, blood was trickling down her mouth, and was breathing unevenly.

"No... No... Nononono. NO! I can't lose you, don't die please, Silon!" Sahqo started to cry as he held her close. When she passed on Sahqo yelled out a loud cry that could be heard for miles around. A soon to be second year team heard it.

wwwww

Coco, the leader of team CFVY, and her team was clearing out the area of Grimm, when they heard a loud scream. "I think someone's in trouble, let's go check it." Coco ordered. It took an hour but they finally found Sahqo holding and crying over his dead little sister. Coco saw the giant and looked to Velvet to see if she can talk to him. Velvet was the look and nodded, she is the most kind and Coco thought since she was a faunus it may be easier to talk to him. However she has never seen a Dragon Faunus before, Ozpin did say that there was a nomadic tribe in the forest. As Velvet got closer she saw 7 dead White Fang soldiers. The other faunus as sobbing over something.

Velvet accidentally step on a twig and startled the Dragon Faunus. He got up, grabbed his sword and turn and faced Velvet. Velvet saw the girl in his arms, blood all over the Dragon Faunus' arms and the girl's chest. "Stay back!" he yelled at her "Come any closer and I'll run you through, all of you!"

Velvet put her hands up to show no hostility, "Calm down, I'm a huntriss from Beacon Academy. This is my team, my name is Velvet Scarlatina. What's your name?" Velvet asked calmly and evenly.

"Sahqo Sosdovah, just recently new Keeper of the now extinct tribe of Sosdovah, and the last known living Dragon Faunus." Sahqo stated and put down his sword.

Coco stepped in, "I heard of you Ozpin told me to pick you up tomorrow, after we cleared the place of Grimm. I'm Coco, and these two are Fox and Yatsuqhashi, Yatsu's the big one." Coco introduced.

"I hate to ask but who's the girl?" Velvet asked.

Sahqo looked down and the cold body of his little sister. "My little Sister, Silon."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Velvet apologizes.

"Yeah... thank you..." Sahqo matured and started walking back to camp.

"where are you going?" Coco asked.

"As my job as Keeper I most burn the dead as is custom. If you like to help me find all the bodies, we can leave sooner."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked Coco.

"Can it be on the way back to Beacon? I need time to mourn." Coco nodded in agreement. She looked to her team and waved them to follow her and Sahqo. It took hours to find all 99 bodies and even longer to set the large burn pile line. When they where done night had fallen and Sahqo still held Silon's body in his arms. He put Silon her spot next to Yuvon. Sahqo clapped his hands together and summed two bear seized aura dragons. They took to the skies, one went one end of the line the other at the opposite side. They came down and breathed fire on the pile at both ends at the same time and counted to do so in till it reached the middle they flew up and exploded in the air.

They pile was set ablaze, Sahqo looked into the fire, "do you want to leave now or camp for the night?" Sahqo asked Coco.

"Well our ride doesn't pick us up till tomorrow morning, so I get we'll camp for the night." She said ans walked way to give him space.

Sahqo pulled out the silver locket his father gave him, opening it in side was a family picture. Himself, his old brother, his little sister, and his mother and father. All except him are dead. He turned to the camp Coco' team made, five tents and a small fire pit. Sahqo went to his own tent, took his gear off and went to bed.

wwwwww

The next morning was quite. No one spoke a word. When. The bullhead arrived to pick them up Coco decided to brake the ice in the silent. "Well it about a 3 hour flight back to Beacon. Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Coco asked to Sahqo.

Sahqo just looked at her, then at his locket. "It all started when a White Fang messenger came into came, my father, Yuvon, was the Keeper before he passed it down to me," and that Sahqo told team CFVY what happened and how he survived. It took him an hour to explain what happened. Team CFVY eventually told Sahqo about themselves, like how they're about to being their second year at Beacon.

"So what's your semblance, Sahqo?" Velvet wondered.

"You've already seen it, it called Dragon's Aspect. I am able to summon aura dragons in any size, however the bigger the fewer, and all have a random chance of blowing up," Sahqo answered her.

"Attention passengers we well be at Beacon Academy in 15, thank you" came from the pilot.

"Well I hope you like it here at Beacon, it is going to be your home from the next four years" Coco chuckled.

Sahqo smirked, "I hope so too."


	2. The Shattered One's Origin

A girl, about average height, beautiful, curvy but small bust, good hips, pale, a decent amount of muscle, short silver hair and gray eyes, was sitting in an interrogation room at Vale's Police Station. She wears a white long sleeve shirt, a long gray scarf, black body armor, black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, gray military boots, and a black beret. Her emblem is on the center of her beret and the upper left side of her body armor. Her emblem is a silver hand shattering into sakura petals. The girl looked 17 and very scared. Another girl was sitting with her. The younger girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. She has silver eyes and black hair with red streaks.

A middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up the front of it, lighter black-brown stockings, black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. "You two should get a pat on the back..." the red girl smiled a little, "and a slap on the wrist," she slapped her riding crop on the table, scaring both girls.

A middle-aged man walked in. He has a cane, tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion, and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple cross-shaped emblem on it. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest, with a green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long dark-green pants. "Now Glynda, no need to scare them for doing something good," he looked to the woman now named Glynda, "I would like to have a word with them alon. If you don't mind," Glynda walked out with out another word. He looked down at the silver girl and saw her staring at her feet. "Silver Krossa," the man stated.

The girl slowly looked up, she instantly recognized the man. Her face screamed with terror, "Y-Yes?" The girl now known as Silver hesitantly asked.

He looked to the second girl, "Ruby Rose," he stated to the other girl, now known as Ruby.

"Yes?" Ruby asked cautiously

"Tell me, where on Remnant did you two learn to fight like this," he show them his scroll, showing both of them fighting thugs off, both wielding sniper scythes. Ruby's was red and black, with a metal blade. Silver's was silver with black and gray highlights, but it's blade was white hot plasma.

"Signal Academy..?" Ruby answered questionably

"And what's an adorable little girl and a beautiful young lady doing at a school designed to hunt monsters?"

Silver buried her head in her scarf to try to calm herself down. Ruby patted Silver's shoulder, "It's ok Silver you're fine, just breathe," Ruby said.

The man raised an eyebrow, "Does she do this often?" Silver shuck her head yes.

"To answer your question, Sir, I what to be a huntriss, it's been my dream. I want to be a hero just like in the books, going to Beacon is where I want to go, but I got two more years in Signal before that happens," Ruby told the man

"And you, Silver?"

Silver peeked her eyes out of her scarf, took several deep breaths, "I want to help, I want to be useful, instead of a void of wasted space, I also have two years left in Signal," she squeaked out.

"I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

Ruby giggled, "that's my uncle, uncle Qrow. He's a instructor at Signal. He taught us anything we knows."

The man smiled, "Do you two know who I am?"

The girls nodded yes, "You are Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy," Ruby stated.

"And you two want to attend my school?" Ozpin asked.

Silver removed her scarf from her face, and nodded, "Y-Yes, I do"

"More than anything," Ruby said with passion.

"Well I don't see why not, it's not every day you meet two people who wield the most deadliest weapon ever designed."

Silver's head shot up, "But I'm ah... you've read my record, right?" She asked.

"Yes, Silver Krossa; failed her first year at Signal twice do to lack of attendance. Tell me why is that?" he asked.

"I was scared, and bullied, and it didn't help that home was worse." Silver looked to Ruby, "But if it wasn't for Ruby here to take a chance on me, I probably would have hanged or shot myself by now," she depressingly told Ozpin.

"and have the suicidal thoughts continue to plague your mind?"

She smiled and looked to Ruby, "No, Ruby made me stay at here place, and never let me out of her sight. I couldn't ask for a better friend." Ruby smiled back and hugged Silver.

Ozpin chuckled at the sight of them, "It's good to see you two have such a strong friendship," he got up to leave, "I have other matters to attend to back at Beacon, if you'll excuse me,"

"Professor wait," Silver pleaded. Ozpin looked at her, "there's something you need to know about me. I-"

"I know all about your separate personality disorder. We'll just have to keep an eye on her now, will we?"

Silver was shocked to hear Ozpin say this, "Y-Yes S-Sir."

Ozpin walked out, his friend Glynda was waiting from him out side of the room. "I don't understand on why you brought both of them. I can understand Mis. Rose, because of Summer. However I do not approve of Mis. Krossa. She is a wild card, what if that other side of her comes out and attacks the other students?" Glynda warned.

"Silver's separate personality only comes out of her life is endanger, or he gets too in to battle," Ozpin protested.

"That's what worries me the most. We have no way of knowing if they changed."

"On the contrary, we do, her eyes change color from gray to green," he shows Glynda video of Silver fighting of thugs in the dust shop. Silver was surrounded by three thugs, she looked scared out of her mined. She close her gray eye, took a deep breath, and open her eyes, showing cold green eyes with no hint of fear or remorse, just pure cold determination. One thug attack her from behind, before the blade even made contact, she disappeared in a shower of steel sakura petals. The petals were floating around in the air, then they changed at the first thug, cutting him nearly to ribbons, he was covered in cuts. The petals stated to form behind the first thug, Silver reappears as the petals finished forming. The other two thugs changed at her. Silver did the same trick again and the thugs where on the ground, the video ends.

"Yes, she is capable and has a very powerful semblance, but that still doesn't help the fact that she is a danger," Glynda protested.

Ozpin sighed, "Silver needs this Glynda, she needs to build self confidence in order to succeed in life, my decision is final, she is attending to Beacon."

Glynda sighed in defeat, "Yes Professor Ozpin."

"Make sure that their records from Signal are transferred to Beacon."

"Already on it Sir," she was taping on her scroll.

^w^^w^^w^^w^^w^^w^^w^^w^

In the room as soon as Ozpin left. Ruby and Silver were sitting there in complete silence. Ruby looked to Silver, who looked to be deep in thought, "We're going to Beacon," Ruby said getting Silver out of her thought.

Silver looked to Ruby, "Yes we are..." She said quietly.

Ruby place a hand on Silver's shoulder, "Sil you'll be fine. If any of us should be going it's you. You've gone through a lot, an abusive father, who nearly killed you several times, being bullied at Signal for four years, and have a separate personality, and still came out sane."

Silver made a small smile and chuckles, "thanks Ruby, but it's not that I don't belong there, I do. I'm afraid of _her_ getting in the way of things. What if she tries to kill the other students? What if I lose control completely?" Her eyes widened with fear, "What if I hurt you...?" She quickly puts her scarf over her face, trying to calm herself down again.

Ruby pulled Silver into a deep hug, "You're not going to hurt me or anyone. I want let you," she whispered into Silver's ear. Silver buries her scarf cover face in Ruby's shoulder, her breathing becoming less frantic and more calm.

Silver eventually removed her head from Ruby's shoulder, and letting her scarf fall, "Thanks Ruby, I would be dead without you, literally."

"What are friends for? And don't remind me of that day, you scared me to death when I saw that gun at your belly." Ruby poked Silver's belly to prove her point.

Silver laughed nervously, "Sorry about that," she slowly got up, "lets go home, Shattered Pride needs some work done after going through those thugs."

"I told you that going plasma would make it more needy and worked on," Ruby told her so.

"Ha! Says the girl who spends all free time cleaning her Crescent Rose. You clean her more than I do with Shattered Pride," Silver shot back.

Ruby giggled as she got up, "Why are you so open around me?"

Silver shrugged, "You are my only friend Ruby."

"Yeah, that's changing once we get to Beacon."

Silver sighed, "I know," the two walked out of the room. "Do you think we should tell Yang that we're going with her tomorrow, now or on the way to the dustplain?"

"Surprise her while she walking to the plain," Silver shrugged.

As they exited the building Ruby's father, Taiyang, was standing by a car. He got in and started it, and the girls got in. The drive was silent, when they got to the house, Ruby asked, "aren't you going to ask about what happened, Dad?"

"No."

"You know don't you?" Silver asked.

"Yep, and I know you two are going to Beacon."

Silver and Ruby looked at each other and shrugged, "Well me and Sil are going to go pack then go to bed."

"Already pack for you two, and I am very proud of you two for getting in to Beacon."

"Does Yang know?" Ruby asked.

"Nope, knew you wanted to surprise her."

Silver leaned into to Ruby's ear and whispered, "I'll say it once I'll say it again; Your farther is weird," Ruby giggled.

"Will good night then Dad."

"Good night Mr. Xiao long."

"Good night you two."

The two girls went to Ruby and Yang's room, Yang was dead asleep in her bed. Ruby and Silver's beds are a pair of bunk beds, Ruby's on top Silver's on bottom. Ruby climbed to her bed and Silver sat on her own. "Night Ruby," Silver whispered.

"Night Sil," Ruby whispered back, and the ended the eventful day.

However Silver couldn't sleep. She starred up at the under side of Ruby's bunk. Silver eventually got up and went into the bathroom. She took a drink or two of water and stood in front of the mirror, " _You know, you can tell her how you feel about all this,_ " she thought.

" ** _Yeah, and look where that got you, nowhere!_** " Another voice in her head said.

" _You_ ," her eyes squinted in disgust

" _ **Me**_ ," the other voice said playfully, and sarcastically.

" _What do you want_?" Getting more disgusted

" ** _Oh you know, be the dominant personality, kill that asshole of a father, and get boyfriend... or a girlfriend, one of the two._** "

" _What do you mean_ girlfriend _? Didn't know you swing that way_ ," she shot.

" ** _Says the shy girl, who's head over heels for Ruby,_** " _she_ shot back.

Silver faintly blushes, " _Y-You can't prove that..._ "

" ** _You and I share the same mind. I see what you think about Ruby and honestly it's kinda cute._** "

Silver blush became a bit darker, _"S-Shut up._ "

" _ **You're**_ _ **blushing, so it's true,**_ " _she_ teased.

Silver blushed harder and she laughed, " _ **Hahaha! You are so easy to tease. Really tho, you need to tell her. If you don't, it will tear you up inside. Especially if she starts dating.**_ "

"Great, I'm getting love advice from a battle loving, psychopath," she muttered a loud.

" ** _Believe it or not, I actually dig Ruby too,"_** _she_ confesses.

"I don't," Silver sighed, "could you please leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

" ** _maybe_** ," she said playfully.

"Ugh... this is going to be a long night..."

AN: Hello, I hope you guys are licking my team so far, if you spot any mistakes I miss please tell and I'll edit the chapters when I can. Read and review- Vedahzii


	3. The Gunslinger's Origin

"Wow, hold up Yang. You want to go where?" A young man asked while following a young woman, named Yang, to Signal's garage. The young man is tall and slim, but is strong enough to lift up more than his own body weight. He has mid length shaggy black hair and blue eyes. He wears a black dress shirt with a purple vest, black dress pants with purple trim, black cowboy boots with purple designs on them, a black duster coat and a black cowboy hat with a purple band going around. His emblem is on the back of his duster, an ace over 8's. An ace of spades over an 8 of clubs, the cards are purple, but the suit and numbers are black. His weapon holsters are strapped to his thighs and waist and they are black as well. His weapon are a pair of sawn off double barrel fully automatic 12 gage shotguns. They have black barrels with gold engravings of a diamond pattern, golden loading chambers, black magazines, that hold 12 rounds per barrel, 24 for both magazines, and a silver machete attachment, that 8 inches long, on the ends of the pair. They are 12 inches long, 3 inches wide, and they have no stock.

"To the nightclub at the shady side of the city, silly," Yang answered while practically dragging the man. Yang is a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to dance with me you could've chosen a better nightclub," he said with a cocky smirk.

Yang rolled her eyes, "We're not dating anymore Henry, and this is business not pleasure."

'Henry' growled, "For the billionth time, it's Cole. Why must you use my real name Goldilocks?"

"Because it annoys you. Now come on!" Yang started running.

Cole sighed, he and Yang dated in their 3rd year at Signal. Many people wore shocked when they broke up. They all thought they had a fight, but that was not the case. The two just grew apart, and decided to stay friends and see other people.

Cole ran to catch up to Yang. When they entered the garage, there were two motorcycles, Yang's, a yellow and orange sports bike, designed for one thing, speed, and Cole's, a black and purple softail-fatboy chopper, his emblem is on both sides of the gas tank.

"You want to race, Gunslinger?" Yang asked with her own cocky smirk.

"We both know that Deadman can't keep up with Bumblebee's speed," giving her a 'yeah right' look.

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"I know, I just can't get anymore speeding tickets. Johnson will take Deadman away, if I get one more."

"Ah."

"Yep," Cole got on his bike, "so we're heading out or what?"

Yang giggled, "Yes we are, Gunslinger," and she got on her bike, and rode off

They rode for half an hour before they arrived at The Club. Deadman's engine was definitely louder then Bumblebee's. "Sooo, why are we here, Yang?" Cole said while parking Deadman behind Bumblebee.

"We, my friend, are here for information. The guy who runs this club is a known information broker, the woman I'm looking for maybe connected with the man who killed your parents," she informed him.

"Ah..." Cole looked down at this feet at the mentioning of his parents. Cole's parents were murdered by a serial kill, that still active to this day, on Cole's tenth birthday. All attacks are the same, a family of 3, at least one of them a Huntsmen or Huntriss, and the wife and or daughter brutally stabbed to death. Cole is the only survivor of this killer, it was only because of luck that he survived, he can still hear his mother's screams.

Yang put a hand on his shoulder, "Sorry Cole, didn't mean to bring the old wound up."

He looked at her, "it fine," and fixes his hat, "come on, the guy isn't going to give us the info all by himself, now eh?" He said as he walked to the door. Yang looked at him and shuck her head a little, and caught up with Cole.

"What's the name of our guy, by the way?" Cole asked.

"Hei Xiong or Junior. He really tall, wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache," she answered as Cole held the door for he, she gave him a thank you.

The music was loud and pulsing through the large room. They was a man, with a white coat and a black bowler hat, talking to a very tall man matching Yang's description. They walked to Junior's right side, on his other side are two girls, who appear to be twins.

"Strawberry Sun rise, no ice... Oh! And one of those little umbrella," Yang order a drink.

"Whiskey, the stronger the better," Cole order his.

"Aren't you two a little young to be in a club?" Junior asked.

"Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Yang replied with a subjective smile.

"So you know who I'm, but who are you sweetheart?"

"Oh, I go by many names, one of them is Sir!" She said as she grabs his family jules and squeeze hard. A loud and weird noise came from Junior. Yang pulled out her scroll and showed him a picture of a woman, "where is she?" She said with authority.

"I never seen her in my life, I swear."

Yang squeezed harder, "What?"

"I swear, Sir!"

His men started to come and save him, Cole pulls out both shotguns and aims them at the men. "Listen Blondie, Sir. If you two want to make it out of here alive, I suggest you let me go," Junior groaned out with clinched teeth. Cole laughed a little, if only they knew. Yang lets go of Junior's jules, he lets out a sigh of relief, "You'll pay for this," and stars walking to the dance floor.

"Aww come on Junior, I was only playing. Let's kiss and make up, ok?" She playfully asked as she walked with him.

"Uhh... ok..." the two leaned in for the kiss, but before they kissed, Cole him, hard. Cole punched Junior's jaw so hard it set him flying across the entire dance floor. Everybody in the club, that was not a henchmen or bodyguard, ran for their lives.

"Cole!" Yang yelled at him.

"What? Where you really going to kiss him?"

"No, you just beat me to the punch," she readied her gauntlets.

"Good, now let's see who can defeat the most assholes," Cole said while bring up his shotguns, "and yes Junior does count, one for me."

"Alright, challenge accepted," Yang chuckled.

Cole activated his semblance, Showdown; able to slow down time and make himself a little faster, everything turns brown and black. He aims his guns down and opens fire. Knocking down 20 men in a span of 10 seconds, everything turns back to normal color. One henchman attacks Cole's left flank, Cole extends his machetes, and blocks the attack with his right blade. Cole kicks him in his midsection with his right boot and knees him in his jaw with his left knee. Cole looked to Yang and see she dealing with the DJ, he turns and see two more coming to him. Cole sends a side kick to one man's jaw and shoots the other one. "Yang, what's your count?"

"24, yours?"

"24."

"Melanie, who are these people?" A girl in red asked

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson." A girl in white replied.

"Explosive Buck shoots. Now!" Cole yelled as he reloaded with his special ammunition, Yang did the same.

They fired on the two girls. The girls split up, Miltia went for Yang and Melanie went for Cole. Cole activated his semblance again, and fired on Melanie she either dodged the shoots or deflected them at Yang, a loud Hey Watch it was heard from her direction. Melanie closed the gap between them quickly and send a bladed kick to Cole's face. Cole blocked the kick with his machete and pushed her away. Cole swings his machetes at her, Melanie dodged and kicked him in his midsection. Cole grabs her foot and kicks her in back knee in, a loud pop came soon after his boot landed on her back knee. Before she hit the ground, Cole sends a spin heel kick to her temple and knocked her out cold. Cole looked to Yang and see her opponent sent flying threw the air and hitting a class pIllar.

"That's 25 Cole. Looks like it's a tie."

"I don't think so Yang," he looks around to see Junior with a bazooka, "looks like it's a boss round. Yang."

"You two are going to pay for this."

"Yeah uh huh," Cole said as her quickly reloads his explosive buck shot rounds.

Junior shoots rockets to Yang, Cole and Yang shot the rockets out of the sky and some of their shots hit Junior. Junior changes his bazooka into a really big bat and hits Yang a couple times and hits Cole too. Cole backs up and opens fire on Junior, Yang activates her semblance and punches Junior, and brakes his bat, but Junior got some of Yang's hair.

"Oh shit..." was all that Cole said before ducking for cover. Yang yelled at the top of her lungs and punched Junior so hard he was sent flying out of the nightclub.

Cole peeked out, "Is it over?" He saw Yang, hair still on fire, jumping out of the club through the window she shot Junior through. He quickly followed her out and saw two people he never thought he'd see here, the Grim Reapers of Signal.

"Yang? Is that you?" The Red Reaper, Ruby, Yang's young sister.

"Oh, hey sis." Yang scared the back of her head and looked to the second person with Ruby, "Hey Silver," Silver, the Silver Reaper, hid behind Ruby and did a small wave to Yang."

Ruby saw Cole, "Cole? What are you two doing her,"

Cole shrugged and Yang sighted, "It's a long story."

Cole looked to Ruby and Silver, "You two need a lift home?"

Ruby looked to Silver, Silver had her scarf over her face, and she shrugged to Ruby, "Sour, why not."

Yang looked at Cole, "By the way, 26, and last I checked you had 25. So I win."

Cole shrugged, "I know." Cole got on Deadman and started it. When it roared to life, it scared Silver so band she hid behind Ruby's cloak. Cole laughed, "Sorry Sil, didn't think he would scare you that bad."

Silver's eyes turned green for a few seconds and Cole's face turned pale at the sight of them. Everybody at Signal knows that when those eye are green, you will be singing your own death warrant. Even Yang baked up a bit. Silver took a deep breath and her eyes turned back to gray. "That's your only warning, Cole. _She_ will come out and beat you with in a inch of your life," Silver threaten, as she got on Cole's bike.

Cole gulped, "Yes ma'am..."

Yang looked at Silver, "Question: does _she_ even have a name?"

Silver thought to herself for a minute, and looked at Yang, "No."

"Does she want one?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know."

"Can we please go home now, Johnson is going to kill me if I'm out any longer," Cole pleaded.

A, "Yeah Yeah," came from Yang, as she got on Bumblebee. Ruby got on after Yang started the engine. "Wanna race, Gunslinger?"

"NO!" Silver panicked

"Ha! Nice try Goldilocks. Johnson and Silver will kill me for that," Cole told.

"Suit yourself," Yang shrugged, and raced down the street at high speed.

"Sil, hold on tight," Cole said, as soon as he felt her arms around him, he floored it. Quick catching up to Yang. Deadman's engine roared to life as he sped down the street, Silver was hiding her face in her scarf and Cole's Back.

AN: I hope you guys are licking my characters. If you guys can, please send a review. And another thing I want Silver's second side to have a name, and you guys and help me with that. Pm me or post a review of a name suggestion and i'll pick a good one. Read and review- Vedahzii


	4. The Cursed Knight's Origin

"Guineverer, run diagnostics," a muffled voice said.

" _Yes, Kin,_ " a female computerized voice replied. " _Armor integrity is 100%, aura levels are maximum, Jiàn is straight and sharp, and Dùn is undamaged._ "

"Good, has the announcer been told?"

" _Yes, he was quite shocked to hear your return to Mistral's regional tournament. You did disappear 2 years ago after you lost your title to Pyrrha,_ " Guineverer answered.

"I know," Kin replied as he stood up. Kin is tall, well built, has very short black hair and brown eyes, looks about 17, and he is head to toe in full plate armor. The armor was a prototype made by his father. It is golden with black leather and is connected to his central nervous system, increasing every thing, from physical strength, to his aura. However it comes at a cost, he can't live out side of the armor for more than a day, or he will die. He has a helmet that has a built in H.U.D. It shows his aura levels, his team's aura, a motion tracker, and he is able to make calls from it. When he is out of his armor there are implants on his back. They change color as he spends his time out of the armor, green is good, red is bad. Dùn, Kin's shield, is on his back. Dùn is a heater shield that is 23 inches tall, 21 inches wide and a half inch thick. Dùn is golden and has Kin's emblem. Kin's emblem is a red sword pointing up, at the tip of the sword is a burning red sun. Jiàn is a 3 and half feet long arming sword. Jiàn's blade is white steel with a gold hilt and pommel with a dark leather grip. Jiàn is strapped to Kin's left side by a black leather scabber.

"How much time is left before the final round?" Kin asked while stretching to prepare for the final round.

" _About 3 minutes, Kin._ "

"Just enough time for a run down on my opponent," Kin muttered while walking to the arena.

" _Yes Kin. Your opponent is 3 year reigning champion, Pyrrha Nikos. About 17, 5' 9" flat footed, a very capable fighter, and her semblance appears to be polarity,_ " Guineverer told him.

"Great and here's me in 100% full plate armor," Kin grumbled, "anything else?"

" _Yes, her main weapon is a triple threat forming weapon, able to be a sword, a javelin, and a rifle. Her shield has a sharp edge and she throws it, a lot, and uses her semblance to retrieve her weapons._ "

"any suggestions on how to counter her?"

" _My suggestion is to let her attack while you absorb her strikes, using your Rebind semblance, then wait for her to tier out and lash out with all of the kinetic energy you stored. Another option, I less recommend, is rush her and don't give her time to use her semblance. More risky, but maybe a faster win,_ " Guineverer suggested.

"chances of winning?"

" _Calculating... 50-50."_

Kin sighed, "This is going to be a long match..."

" _ **Combatants! Make your way to the arena!**_ " The announcer called over the intercom.

Kin rolls his shoulders and neck, "Show time."

Kin walked to the arena door. He can hear the crowd going wild. Kin took several deep breaths and gets his mind focused. " ** _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our final match in Mistral's regional tournament. Our first combatant is the 3 year reigning champion! The invisible woman! Pyrrha Nikos!_** **"** Pyrrha walked in the area with her head held high, and stopped at her stat area. " ** _Our next combatant has taken the tournament by storm! We know him as the Golden knight, but today he has told me his real name! Ladies and gentlemen I introduce you, after two long years, the return of the previous Mistrial Champion! Kin Arthur!_** " Kin walked out to the arena, the arena was completely silent. As he walked Kin removed his helmet, revealing his face. Everyone, including Pyrrha, gasped. Kin disappeared for two years after his first lost to Pyrrha. Kin returned to the tournament just to test his skills and the armor's potential, not to get his title back.

"Pyrrha, it's good to see you again," Kin said as he bowed.

Pyrrha is in shock, the last time she saw Kin was at his father's funeral. The White Fang raided his father's lab twice, the first time they were unsuccessful, and second time even worse so, Kin's father died and his lab set a blaze. Pyrrha shuck her head to remove the shock from her face, "You... too..." she ready her sword and shield, "good luck Kin."

Kin put his helmet back on and ready his sword and shield, "You too."

" _ **Combatants ready!?**_ " The announcer asked, " _ **Fight!**_ "

Pyrrha was the first to move, closing the distance in no time, and lunge a stab to Kin. Kin blocked with his shield, he could feel the energy from her strike flow in to him and stay. Kin pushed his shield to Pyrrha to knock her off balance, and lunged a stab of his own to Pyrrha, who dodged the blow. Pyrrha did a another stab to Kin's chest, but the blow glanced off. Kin batted the blade with his own and tried to shield rim bash Pyrrha's head, however Pyrrha activated her semblance and pushed the shield up, as she ducked down. Kin went with his strike and spun around and did a spin round kick to her face, which connected, and sent her flying a few feet away.

Pyrrha rolled and got up in a kneeling position and turned her sword to rifle mode and opens fire on Kin. Kin lifts his shield, taking all the fire, and slowly made his way to her. The firing stoped and Kin felt her sword hit his shield. Quickly swing his sword to her, hitting her shield, and Pyrrha hitting his shield. This went on for 5 minutes.

Pyrrha was showing signs of fatigued and slowing down. Kin was getting stronger with each strike he takes, and was getting his final attack ready, he just need an opening. Kin swings his sword and connects with hers, his swing was strong enough to send her sword flying from her grasp. Kin saw his opportunity and took it, he got in close and activated the second part of his semblance. His sword gave off a golden light, he swung, a blast of golden light filled the arena. Pyrrha didn't have time to react and was caught in the blast. When the light faded away Pyrrha was 20 feet away from Kin and was unconscious, she was covered in cuts, scuffs and brushes, her aura in the red. Kin wasn't that too good either, his aura was in the red, for being so close to the blast, and his armor was dented. Kin was breathing heavily. Everyone in the arena was dead silent.

" _ **Ladies and gentlemen... we have a new champion! Your new and two time Mistral's regional tournament, Kin Arthur!"**_ The announcer announced with shock and amazement.

Kin sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back and walked to Pyrrha. By the time he got there Pyrrha had reign consciousness, she looked up to Kin, "It seems I lost..." she panted.

"It seem you have," he chuckled and he give her his hand.

Pyrrha accepts it and he pull her up, "thank you, Kin." He stood by her side and raises her hand above her head. The crowd applauded his show of good sportsmanship.

He looked to her and asked, "You going to Beacon?"

"Yes, I am," she looks to him, "are you?"

"Indeed I am," he slaps her shoulder lightly, "I'll see you there." The two walked out of the arena and to the arena infirmary.

^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^w^

"Where on Remnant did you get that armor?" Pyrrha asked as Kin entered his charging station. Kin was facing her with his arms out and the station removed his armor for repairs. When the armor was removed, Kin was wearing a skin tight black under suit, he walked to the side of the machine and pulled out a plug and plugged it into his neck. Pyrrha was shocked and slightly blushing at the sight of him.

"My father made it, it was the invention the White Fang wanted, and failed to get," Kin replied calmly.

"...And the plug?" She hesitantly asked.

"To change my aura."

"Can't you do that natural?"

Kin shook his head no, "No, it a side effect of wearing the armor. It zaps me of all my aura and produces it owe to sustain me. The armor itself boosts my physical strength, and drastically increase my aura. The charging station recharges my aura while I sleep, or repairs the armor, and changes me while I'm out."

"How long can you stay out of the armor till a recharge?" She asked.

"About a day, give or take."

"How did you get in this situation?"

Kin looked at her with sad eyes, "After the White Fang attacked the Lab the first time I was badly injured and miles away from a hospital. Dad put the cybernetic implants in me and put the armor on me, it would have nearly killed me if Dad didn't work fast enough. For two weeks he did everything he could to remove me feel the armor completely, but only got me able to be out for a day on a full charge, before the White Fang attacked again and he was killed and his lab caught fire," looks to be machine, "I did manage to save half of the armor's blueprints."

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father, Kin," she put a hand on his shoulder, "that explains why you weren't wearing the armor at the funeral," she told him.

"Yeah... oh! There's someone I want you to meet," Kin said as he walked to the charging station's counsel

"Oh? Who is it?"

"Guineverer, you there?"

" _Yes I am Kin,"_ a green holographic head, made up of 1 and 0, came of a projector nest to the consul.

Pyrrha was shocked to see this, "Pyrrha meet Guineverer, Guineverer this is Pyrrha," he introduced them.

"Uhh... hi..." Pyrrha said to Guineverer.

" _Hello Pyrrha, it's good to finally meet you,_ " Guineverer greeted her.

"ahh..." Pyrrha looked to Kin with a confused look.

"Guineverer is my armor's A.I. She tell what's wrong with me or my team and manages my calls," Kin Clarified for her.

" _Speaking of calls, you have one message from your mother, she said she's very proud of you for winning the tournament, and she said she loves you,_ " Guineverer told them.

"Thank you Guineverer. How much longer till the armor is repaired?" Kin asked.

" _About one hour_ ," Guineverer answered.

Kin looked at Pyrrha, "You want to get some pizza, after my armor's fixed?" He asked her.

Pyrrha looked at him and smiles, "I would like that."

AN: my fourth and final character of team KHSS. I didn't think I'll get two up in one day, but hey I'm not complaining. If you guys really want to see the actual story of team KHSS attending Beacon, please show me the love, I'm not going to write a story that nobody will read. Anyway Read and Review- Vedahzii


End file.
